There is a demand in modern vehicles to handle increasing numbers of electronic functions and controls. Conventionally, when a vehicle acquires a new functionality, additional hardware, additional wiring, additional space, etc. is required. Typically, this also increases vehicle weight and costs. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle communication architecture that can support the increasing number of vehicle functions and controls, as well as the increasing demand for high-speed electronic operations, and the like.